Le Cartographe de la crique
by Yumi Kitty
Summary: Je n'ai pas d'idée de bon résumé... Disons que c'est une sorte de suite des Gosses de la crique. Perso un peu OOC et présence d'OC. Rating T au cas où.


Le Cartographe de la crique

Dudley Dursley était loin d'être un abruti finie. Certe, il n'était pas un génie non plus. Il était assez intelligent pour avoir des notes correctes à l'école et comprendre les choses plus ou moins rapidement. Et ça Dudley avait finie par le savoir. Ses parents, non. Pétunia et Vernon Dursley continuait de penser que leur précieux fils était le nouvel Einstein. Dudley avait mit du temps avant de se rendre compte que ses parents étaient … comment dire … dans l'excès. Mais alors l'excès la plus totale. Encore aujourd'hui il s'en était rendu compte. Aujourd'hui, c'était la journée Parents à l'école. Et avant Dudley aurait adoré avoir ses parents avec lui à l'école mais maintenant … L'école était devenue le seul endroit où il était tranquille. Plus personne pour le gaver à tout bout de champs ou pour l'encourager à faire preuve de _sa force _sur les autres enfants. Oui oui, son père faisait ça. Depuis longtemps. Au début Dudley ne comprenait pas que c'était mal, il pensait que si parent approuvé c'était qu'il avait le droit. En même temps, c'était Harry, et ses parents s'en fichent si c'est Harry, mais lui ne s'en rendait pas compte. Puis Harry avait disparue. Et ses parents avaient été ravie. Lui moins. Pour lui, Harry était quand même son cousin. Il était un point de repère dans la vie de Dudley même si celui ci ne l'avait pas remarqué. Et depuis sa disparition tout avait … Changé.

Quand plus personne n'avait vu Harry, que se soit dans le quartier ou à l'école, ses parents avaient inventés un énorme mensonge comme quoi des gens de la famille du père du garçon était venue réclamer la garde et que eux en gentils familles avaient acceptés de laisser la garde d'Harry un membre de sa famille qui était seul et bla bla bla. Avec tout ça ses parents passaient pour des tuteurs parfaits tellement gentils et lui était tellement perdu et confus par toute cette histoire que sa maîtresse l'envoya illico presto chez la psychologue scolaire. Oui s'était rapide. Au début, s'était juste parce que la maîtresse pensait que l'absence de son cousin le perturbait, et c'était le cas, mais la psychologue avait découvert bien plus que ça. Déjà, qu'il avait un sérieux problème de poid, et y fallait pas être médecin pour le voir, qu'il avait aussi un sérieux problème d'interaction avec les autres. Non Dudley, tapait les autres enfants ce n'est pas normal et surtout pas gentil. Même si papa et maman te dise que oui, papa et maman n'ont pas toujours raison. Et non prendre deux petit déjeuner, des chips, des gâteaux et trois goûter en une journée n'est pas sain pour toi !

Et depuis ce rendez-vous chez la psychologue scolaire Dudley suivait un régime drastique imposé par l'école. Que sa mère ne suivait pas. Du coup l'école se chargeait de sa santé à défaut de faire entendre raison à Madame Dursley… Le comportement de Dudley aussi avait changé et en bien mieux. Déjà il ne frappait plus personne. La fois où les sixièmes étaient venue l'embêter l'avait aidé à comprendre que c'était pas très agréable d'être frapper par les autres. Il avait arrêté de tricher aussi, une fois que le corps enseignant lui avait montré qu'il était capable de faire seul et de faire bien. Et aussi arrêter de mentir pour tout et rien; son sens de la justice avait même grimpé en flèche après qu'il ait été accusé d'une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite. Tout avait été vite réglé mais Dudley avait détesté ce sentiment. Depuis il essayait d'être le plus honnête possible.

Depuis tout ça, Dudley passait beaucoup de temps à l'école et avec le personnel de l'école. Sous prétexte de cours de soutien, il restait après l'école pour faire du sport. Ils avaient réussis à lui faire descendre plusieur paliers de poid qui m'était sa vie en danger. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec les professeurs mais aussi avec les cantinières et la psy. L'école était devenue son endroit, là où personne et surtout pas ses parents ne viendrait l'embêter. Et voilà qu'arrive la journée Parents à l'école.

C'était clairement la pire journée de sa vie. Sa mère avait été insupportable, avait insulté la maîtresse d'incapable et s'était crêper le chignon avec TOUTES les mamans en accusant les autres enfants de tricher et de perturber son précieux petit garçon. Et la matinée venait tout juste de commencer. Au midi, sa mère avait refait des siennes en s'en prenant à la pauvre Madame Martin qui n'avait rien fait à part suivre le régime alimentaire que l'école lui avait fait, du coup Madame Martin avait pas du tout apprécié et s'était disputé avec sa mère à son tour. Sa mère à même exiger le renvoie de la vieille cantinière auprès du Directeur et Dudley dû la jouer serré pour échapper à sa mère et plaider en faveur de la cantinière. Seul point positif de la journée, Madame Martin ne lui en voulait pas et ne serait pas renvoyée. Ai-je préciser que la journée était loin d'être terminé? Non? Et bien c'est le cas. Parce qu'en plus d'être la journée Parent à l'école s'était vendredi, et vendredi après-midi c'est art plastique. C'est ce qu'il adorait, le dessin c'était ce qu'il préférait. Et forcément la maîtresse du montrer les trois meilleur dessin fait par la classe et le sien était troisième. Il était si fier de lui. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Son père avait complètement pété un cable. Pour commencer il se disputa avec les parents des deux autres enfants qui avaient gagnés aussi mais en plus il s'était énervé contre la maîtresse pour avoir laissé son_ garçon _faire une activité de _femmelette_ . Autant vous dire, que la suite fut_ fantastique_. Ses parents se sont engueulés avec toute les mamans féministes et leur maris qui les soutenaient et forcément la dispute des parents lui est retombé dessus juste après à la récrée. Tous les autres enfants étaient venues lui demandait des comptes. Il essayait de les calmer au mieux mais les enfants étaient tellement énervés que rien de ce qu'il pouvait leur dire ne marcha.

"- Laisser le tranquille enfin c'est pas sa faute si ses parents sont débiles !"

Aslan Von Tweek venait de s'interposer entre lui et les autres enfants. Aslan et Archibald venaient d'emménager pas loin de l'école. Il était jumeaux et tout le monde les aimaient. Dudley n'avait pas réellement eu l'occasion de leur parler même si l'envie ne manquait pas. Et qu'il n'osait pas tellement. Il était étonné qu' Aslan prenne sa défense. Une des filles de sa classe s'énerva.

"- Pourquoi tu prend sa défense ?! Tu connais même pas Dudley, t'étais pas là avant tu peux pas savoir toi!

Et alors ?! Depuis que moi et Archi on est là, il a toujours été gentil ! Et même s'il avait été méchant avant là il a changé nan ?! Alors foutez lui la paix bande d'abruti ! Si ses parents sont cons c'est pas sa faute !

Aslan ! Langage !

Roh ça va Archi … 

Archibald , le jumeaux d'Aslan, se tourna vers les autres enfants et leur lança un regard noir. En un rien de temps, tous les enfants étaient partis. Archibald se tourna vers Dudley en souriant.

Ca va Dudley ?

Euh, oui merci … Vous étiez pas obligé de m'aider vous savez … Les autres ont raisons ….

Aslan leva la main et lui répondit :

Alors là je t'arrête tout de suite. Qu'y s'est raison ou pas, moi je m'en cogne, là tout de suite, ben y avaient tords ! C'est vrai quoi, c'est toi qu'ils viennent voir parce que tes parents font chier -

Aslan !

Alors que t'y peux rien si y ont été insupportables toutes la journée.

Dudley regarda Aslan assez choqué qu'il soit aussi franc et Archibald dû le remarquer car il donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son frère qui eu l'air de le sentir passer.

Aieuh pourquoi tu m'as tapé !?

Tu viens d'insulter, et plusieurs fois, les parents de Dudley et devant lui idiot !

Oh non, non t'inquiètes … Je sais que mes parents sont chiants … Dudley eu d'un coup l'air découragé . Et la journée est même pas finie … C'est vraiment le pire jour de ma vie …

Face à l'air triste de Dudley, les jumeaux essayèrent de lui remonter le moral. Sans vraiment le savoir, Dudley Dursley venait de se faire deux réel amis en la personne des jumeaux Von Tweek. Les trois enfants passèrent le reste de leur recré ensemble les jumeaux essayant de rendre la bonne humeur de Dudley. Et alors que la cloche sonnait, annonçant la fin de la récré et de la bonne humeur de Dudley, Archibald eut une idée. Dudley étant déjà partie il fit part de son idée à son frère qui approuva avec un grand sourire.

Il ne restait qu'une heure et demie avant la fin de la journée et les "cours de soutien" de Dudley avaient été annulé. Ne sait on jamais ce que Mr et Mrs Dursley pourraient dire … Puis la journée se finit enfin et Dudley et ses parents rentrèrent. Dudley ne perdit pas de temps et monta illico à l'étage s'enfermer dans sa chambre, claquant la porte en passant. Il partit s'assoir à son bureau et posa sa tête sur ses bras. Il était complètement démotivé, en tant normal il aurait bien commençait ses devoirs mais il avait le moral si bas dans ses chaussettes qu'il n'eu pas le courage de sortir ses cahiers. Après un petit moment de réflexion, il sortit une feuille vierge de son tiroir et dessina. Le dessin le calmait et il adorait ça. Il venait de finir un dessin de Super Mage quand Dudley entendit quelque chose claquait contre sa fenêtre. Il se leva pour voir ce qui se passer, et vit qu'en bas de sa fenêtre se trouvait Aslan et Archibald Von Tweek en train de s'engueuler et essayant de pas se faire remarquer. Dudley remonta sa fenêtre rapidement et se pencha pour mieux voir les jumeaux.

Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là !?

Les jumeaux tournèrent la tête vers lui surpris d'être interrompu dans leur dispute et lui firent un grand sourire.

On est venue te chercher !

Me chercher ? Pourquoi ?

On t'emmène avec nous à la crique !

Depuis sa fenêtre Dudley avait comme bugué. Bon, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne trainait plus avec ses anciens _amis _et qu'il ne sortait plus trop dehors. Surtout qu'il n'avait plus tellement de copains depuis qu'il ne voyait plus les anciens. Les autres ne l'aimaient pas et il comprenait, il était infecte avant… Peut être que les jumeaux étaient sa deuxième chance ? Il pouvait toujours essayer après-tout.

Euh… Dudley? Dudley ? DUDLEY !

Hein ? Euh oui, pardon Aslan, tu disais ?

Ben tu viens avec nous ou pas ? On t'attend la !

J'arrive ! Laissez moi juste deux minutes le temps de prendre mon sac !

Il referme sa fenêtre aussi sec avec un grand sourire. Il trouva un sac Batman sous son lit et y fourra le cahier qu'il utilisait pour dessiner, ses crayons et une boîte de gâteaux. Il referma son sac et sortit à tout vitesse de sa chambre. Il dévala les escaliers et freina brusquement à la porte d'entrée avant de prévenir rapidement sa mère qu'il sortait dehors. Avant qu'elle n'est pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il était déjà dehors et rejoignait les jumeaux.

Ils étaient contents que Dudley les rejoignent. Ils avaient pensés que peut être Dudley ne voudrait pas venir avec eux mais l'enthousiasme qu'il avait montré rien qu'à leur demande de sortir les avaient rassuré. Archibald expliqua à Dudley l'idée qu'il avait eu à la récré. Ils avaient entendu parler par d'autre enfant, de la classe et de leur quartier, d'un endroit qui avait l'air absolument génial. Selon les autres enfants, il y aurait un endroit où tout le monde va après l'école, l'endroit serait vraiment cool ! Toute la crique serait dirigé par un groupe d'enfants sans vrai maison ou parents, mais y sont gentils, si, si, je t'assure ! Aslan et Archibald étaient si motivés à trouver cette crique que Dudley se laissa prendre au jeu. Ils cherchèrent la crique pendant un moment avant de la trouver. Après avoir marché un petit moment dans la crique, ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de petite clairière, un endroit dégagé avec juste quelque tronc qui servait de banc et un tronc bien plus grand et gros que les autres se trouvait au sol, au fond . Sur une pancarte était écrit grossièrement à la peinture : "Troc-ci-tronc". Les trois enfants s'avancèrent vers l'arbre où une fille parlait avec un autre enfant. En arrivant, ils virent l'enfant échangé quelque chose contre une autre chose avec la petite fille. Une fois l'enfant partie c'est Aslan qui prit la parole.

Salut !

Hey, en quoi je peux vous aider ? Boissoin sucré ? De l'eau? De la nourriture ? Des jeux ? Médicament peut être ? Presque tout est échangeable et la maison ne rembourse pas.

Euh … Non … En fait, on se demandait où on étaient exactement … C'est la première fois qu'on vient à la crique …

Oh, vous êtes nouveaux ! D'accords ! Ici, vous êtes au Troc-ci-tronc, tout le monde vient pour échanger leur choses avec mes produits. Je fais aussi air de repos et premier secours quand Médecine est pas là et j'organise aussi des événement de jeu de cartes ! En passant, moi c'est Rosita, c'es moi qui gère le Troc-ci-tronc. Sinon, comme vous êtes nouveaux, je vais prévenir Cumulus y vas vous expliquer les règles de la crique. Restez ici!

Aucun des trois n'avaient pu en placer une. Elle avait été tellement rapide qu'il n'avait absolument rien compris. Faute de faire mieux, ils attendirent que Cumulus, qui qu'il soit, vienne les chercher. Ils allèrent se poser sur un tronc et attendirent. Il virent Rosita revenirent et leur dire que Cumulus devrait pas tarder à arriver. Dudley sortit ses feuilles et ses crayons de son sac pour faire passer le temps. Aslan lui piqua en passant son carnet pour regarder les dessins et adora tout de suite. Et il embêta gentiment mais bien copieusement son nouvel ami. Alors qu' Aslan continuait d'embêter son frère et Dudley, Cumulus arriva.

Bonjour les garçons, je suis Cumulus, un des "grands de la criques". Moi et le reste de ma famille vivons dans cette crique. Comme ici, nous sommes en pleines natures, il y a des règles à respecter et elles sont pareils pour tout le monde. Il ne faut rien jeter par terre, la crique n'est pas un dépotoire. Si vous voyais un animal, quel qu'il soit surtout vous ne l'approchez pas et vous venez nous prévenir moi et les autres. Cette règle est autant pour votre sécurités que la leur. S'il y a un soucis avec un autre enfant, vous devez venir nous voir et ne pas essayer de régler ça vous même. Ceux qu'on attrape en train de se battre sont punis et interdit de venir à la crique pour une durée fixée par nous. C'est à peu près les seules règles, je crois … Enfin bref, si il y a le moindre soucis ou que vous avez un doute vous pouvez venir me voir ou les autres. Vous avez des question ?

C'est qui les autres ? 

Cumulus leur sourit, se sentant un peu bête d'avoir oublié ce détails.

Je vais vous les présenter et aussi vous montrer le chemin vers notre… Comment dire… Base ? Comment vous vous appellez ?

Moi c'est Aslan et lui c'est mon jumeaux Archibald !

Je m'appelle Dudley .

Et bien, enchanté ! Et si je vous montrais le chemin ?

Et ils partirent vers la _base _des gamins de la crique. Cumulus discuta avec les plus jeunes, comment ils avaient découvert la crique, s'ils allaient à l'école ensemble, des choses qu'ils aimaient et autre. Ils apprirent que Dudley était un grand fan de comics et qu'il aimait dessiner, que Aslan adorait le sport et les films de super-héro, que Archibald préférait les livres. Une fois arrivé à la base, que Cumulus appela la Plaine du Grand Arbre, ils restèrent estomaqués pendant un long moment. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir atterri au pays imaginaire. Toute la petite place était pleine d'enfants, d'âge varié. Des cabanes avaient été construitent un peu partout dans les arbres, au sol, il y avait même des sortes de terriers ! Cumulus sourit face à la tête des enfants, et les emmena vers l'arbre le plus important de la plaine.

Voilà, les garçons, vous êtes à notre endroit à nous. Je vais vous présenter les autres ne bougez pas.

Cumulus leur sourit puis partit à la recherche des autres. Les trois enfants ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, regardant partout où ils pouvaient voir, émerveillés. Ils ne firent pas attention au autre enfants qui s'agglutinaient tout autour d'eux. Dudley fut le premier à remarquer le rassemblement qui se faisaient autour d'eux. Depuis la fois où il s'était fait prendre pour cible par les sixièmes, ils n'étaient plus tellement à l'aise dans les foules. Alors quand il vit que tous les enfants de la Plaine s'étaient rapprochés d'eux, il se rapprocha légèrement d'Aslan, qui était juste à côté de lui. Les jumeaux remarquèrent le mouvement de Dudley et prirent conscience de la foule qui les fixaient en murmurant, intrigués. Voyant l'air inquiet de Dudley et les sourcil froncés de son frère, Aslan se plaça devant les deux autres d'une manière protectrice. Une des enfants sortit du groupe et s'avança vers eux faisant reculait Dudley un peu plus. Elle avait l'air d'être aussi âgés qu'une sixième. Elle avait un aspect particulier, blonde au cheveux coupé court avec plein de tresse de perle. Est ce qu'elle portait vraiment des collier de perles sur la tête !? Elle portait un baggie rapiécé et une veste en jean déchiré et un haut tout aussi déchiré.

Salut ! Moi, c'est Téméraire ! Vous êtes des nouveaux dans la crique ? Forcément que vous êtes nouveaux dans la crique, vous attendriez pas là sinon. Vous avez déjà rencontré Cumulus ? Ou Médecine ? Ou Épieur ? O Barbare ? Ou-

Téméraire fut coupé par une voix dans la foule qui lui cria :

Demande leur déjà leur prénom avant de les assommer de question Tém' !

Tous les autres rirent à la remarque. Téméraire rougit et bouda un peu.

Ferme là, Bébé ! J'allais leur demander ! Elle se tourna vers les trois enfants. Comment vous vous appelez ?

Moi c'est Aslan et mon frère jumeaux c'est Archibald.

Trop fun ! Vos prénom sont aussi bizarre que le mien ! Et celui qui se cache comment y s'appelle ?

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers leur amis, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et n'avait vraiment pas l'air à l'aise. Il avait attrapé le sweat d'Aslan et avait l'air assez pâle. Aslan et Archibald étaient un peu inquiet. C'est Archibald qui répondit pour son ami, Aslan préférait gardait un oeil sur Dudley de peur qu'il s'évanouisse.

Il a pas l'air bien votre ami … Il va pas s'évanouir au moins?

Je pense pas … Il s'appelle Dudley .

Quoi ? Dudley ?!

Si Dudley avait plus devenir encore plus pâle, il l'aurait fait. L'exclamation venait de l'arbre. En un rien de temps, les trois enfants virent descendre de l'arbre, un garçon d'à peu près le même âge qu'eux mais qui restait quand même bien plus petit. Il portait presque les même vêtements que les autres, il avait des cheveux bruns ébouriffé qui lui arrivait au épaule. Il portait des lunettes rondes. Dudley le reconnut tout de suite.

Harry ? C'est toi ?

Un silence pesant prit place à la Plaine. Les jumeaux ne savaient pas tellement ce qui se passait mais restaient inquiet pour Dudley. Les autres enfants de la crique, eux, avaient plus ou moins compris ce qui se passait. D'un accord tacite, les enfants se dispersèrent. Les drama très peu pour eux. Seul Téméraire restait au côtés d'Harry. Harry lui fixait son cousin. Il ne l'avait même pas reconnue. Faut dire qu'il avait quand même assez maigris. Et son attitude aussi avait changé. Lui il se rappelait du Dudley pourrit gâté, enfant roi et roi du monde, qui faisait des crises. Pas le Dudley timide, inquiet et pâle qui se cachait presque derrière ses amis.

Tu as changé …

Toi un peu moins …

C'est vrai … J'ai les cheveux toujours aussi long … Bref, qu'est ce que t'es venue faire à la crique ? Avec tes parents, j'aurais pas pensé qu'il te laisserait venir.

Y savent pas que je suis là et c'est tant mieux … 

Les deux cousins se regardèrent ne sachant plus trop quoi dirent. Les jumeaux ne comprenaient toujours rien. Et Aslan n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre.

Dudley ? Tu peux nous expliquer ? Je comprend rien .

Désolé, Aslan … Voici, Harry, mon cousin .

T'a un cousin ? Je savais pas…

Mes parents ont interdit d'en parler ….

Tes parents c'est des abruti.

Harry explosa de rire. Il ne comprenait pas grand chose, mais apparement Dudley était moins idiot qu'avant. Harry leur proposa d'aller discuter dans un endroit plus privé. Les jumeaux refusèrent de laisser Dudley tout seul et accompagnèrent les deux cousins. Et Téméraire suivit, bien évidemment. Harry et Dudley parlèrent de ce qui s'est passé de leur côtés après la disparition d'Harry. Harry put se rendre compte que son cousin était complètement différent de celui qu'il avait connue. Les jumeaux furent étonnés d'apprendre que leur ami avait été aussi méchant avant. Mais ils s'en fichaient. Il avait changé donc bon. Les deux cousins ré-apprirent à se connaître. Au final, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Cumulus revint et les trouva discutant joyeusement. En arrivant devant les enfants, Cumulus s'excusant de n'avoir trouvé personne de ce qu'on lui avait dit tout le monde était partit. Apparement la crique et ses clans s'étendait tellement vite qu'ils allaient vite avoir besoin de cartes pour contrôler tout ce beau monde.

Il fut rapidement l'heure de rentrer. Dudley était assez triste de devoir déjà partir . Il venait de retrouver son cousin et ils s'entendaient bien, puis la crique était vraiment génial. Ils finirent quand même par rentrer, disant au revoir à tout le monde. Ils promirent de revenir à la crique tous les jours. Dudley resta silencieux tout le trajet retour, laissa Aslan faire la conversation à lui tout seul. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent près de Private Drive et l'humeur de Dudley retomba vite. Il ne voulait pas rentrer. Il n'avait pas été heureux comme ça depuis si longtemps … Il ne voulait pas voir ses parents, pas après la journée qu'il venait de passer. Mais Dudley avait arrêté de faire des caprices depuis longtemps, alors il se résigna intérieurement. Il dit au revoir aux jumeaux et rentra chez lui. Il écouta vaguement sa mère se plaindre de son école et son père de son enseignante pendant le dîner. Il remonta vite dans sa chambre, et se remit à son bureau. Il fit ses devoirs et sortit de quoi dessiner. La plupart de ses dessins était des paysage de la crique. Pour un enfants de huit ans, c'était plutôt pas mal et assez mignon. Il continua de dessiner jusqu'à ce que sa mère vienne lui dire de se coucher.

Le reste de la semaine passa dans une même petite routine. Tous les jours, Dudley rejoignait les jumeaux à l'école et passait toute la journée avec eux. Quand il rentrait de l'école, il partait directement à la crique pour rejoindre les jumeaux et allez voir son cousin. Il s'était beaucoup rapproché de Harry depuis qu'il lui avait parlé de sa psy et de l'école. Il venait tous les jours et quand le week-end arriva enfin lui et les jumeaux passèrent la journée à la crique. Depuis peu Dudley avait un projet. Il avait souvent entendu que la crique avait besoin d'une carte, et même s'il n'était pas un expert en carte et en dessin mais il voulait leur montrer qu'il était utile et qu'il savait faire quelque chose. Bien sur les jumeaux ont aidaient dans la quête de leur ami. Et enfin après toute une journée à la crique avec As' et Archi' , ils avaient terminé la carte ! Dudley leur montra le résultat final et leur proposa, si il trouvait la carte assez bien et terminé bien sûr, d'aller la montrer au autres. Aslan ne perdit pas de temps et courut directement vers la Plaine du Grand Arbre sans attendre les deux autres, trop enthousiaste. Une fois arrivé à la Plaine, fortement essoufflé , Harry vint vers eux étonné et leur demanda ce qu'il se passait, Archibald lui répondit que Dudley avait quelque chose à montrer au autres pendant que Aslan tiré totalement Dudley vers le groupes d'aîné assis sur le sol. Ils saluèrent les plus âgés qui leur demandèrent ce qu'il se passait. Ne voulant pas gâcher la surprise de Dudley, Aslan se retint de tout dévoiler trépignant d' que Dudley n'était pas près de dire quoi que ce soit, il lui donna un léger coup de coude pour que Dudley se lance.

Euh… Je voulais vous montrer ça… Il tendit la carte roulé à Cumulus. Comme vous disiez souvent que la crique manquait d'une carte … J'ai essayais d'en faire une … Pour vous aider…

Voyant que Dudley n'avait pas l'air à l'aise du tout, Cumulus lui fit un sourir rassurant et regarda la carte. Il la fit passer à tout le monde. Ils avaient l'air tous du même avis que lui. Le silence en revanche pesait sur Dudley. Il n'était plus très sûr de son idée d'un coup… Puis il sentit qu'on lui prenait la main. Aslan venait de prendre sa main dans la sienne avec un grand sourire scotché sur son visage. Puis c'est la main de Archibald qui prit son autre main. Les jumeaux essayaient de le rassurer comme ils le pouvaient. Dico trancha le premier.

Et bien, je pense que nous pensons tous la même chose ? Tous les autres eurent l'air d'approuver. Dudley angoissait un peu plus. Cette carte est simple à comprendre et détaillée. Je pense qu'elle est parfaite pour la crique.

Toute la tension qu'il ressentait venait de s'évaporer d'un seul coup.

C'est vrai ? Elle est bien ?

Oui puisque je te le dit ! Tu crois que tu pourrais en faire une deuxième ?

Une deuxième ? Pourquoi, elle est pour vous cette carte …

Et bien, vois-tu, l'un des problèmes que nous posait la création d'une carte était qu'il allait falloir la modifié et souvent. Et je pense qu'avec ta carte nous avons un moyens de régler ce problème. Si tu garde la carte originale tu pourra la modifier à chaque changement et nouveauté que tu trouveras. C'est pour ça que je te demande si tu pense pouvoir en faire une deuxième. Sur un bout de bois par exemple qui serait assez grand pour pouvoir ajouter des changements. Vous en pensez quoi les gars ?

Tous les autres approuvèrent l'idée, assez enthousiaste. Épieur chuchota à l'oreille de Barbare assise à côté de lui qui passa le mots à tous les autres. Les trois enfants étaient intrigués par leur manège. Harry et Téméraire qui s'étaient rapprochés, se regardèrent et sourire. Les Grands avaient eu une idée. Après l'accords de tous les autres, Épieur se leva et se tient devant les trois enfants, et d'un air solennel dit:

Dudley, en tant que chef, et avec l'accords de tous, nous faisons de toi si tu l'accepte …

Épieur laissa planer le silence.

Le Cartographe de la crique.

Dudley arrêta de respirer à ce moment là. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il croyait, qui allait arriver. Il avait imaginé tous les scénarios dans sa tête mais ça. Il était tellement content qu'il ne put que hocher très rapidement la tête pour accepter, sous les applaudissement de tous les autres enfants présents. Il était si heureux qu'il sentit les larmes lui venir, il essaya de les cacher mais peine perdu. Aslan l'avait vu et le prit dans se bras tout de suite, vite rejoint par son frère. Et on ne sait pas trop comment mais ce câlin finit en calin groupés. Les trois enfants restèrent avec les plus âgés pour discuter de leur idée jusqu'à ce que l'heure de rentrer approche. Et comme à chaque fois qu'ils doivent rentrer, Dudley commença à déprimer. Mais cette fois, les jumeaux avaient prévus quelque chose. Leur journée avait été superbe pourquoi tout gâcher maintenant. Alors les jumeaux proposèrent à Dudley de venir dormir chez eux. Au début Dudley avait refusé, il ne voulait pas les embêter, mais après les nombreuse demandes insistantes des jumeaux il finit par dire oui, sous les cris de victoire des deux autres. Ils allèrent tous ensemble jusque chez Dudley pour qu'il prévienne ses parents et fasse son sac. Sa mère lui dit oui, bien sur et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Tous les trois firent la route jusque chez les Von Tweek, Dudley leur demandant souvent s'ils étaient certains que ça ne les dérangeaient pas. Les parents des jumeaux furent ravis d'accueillir Dudley chez eux. Dudley passa une soirée fantastique, à jouer avec les jumeaux. L'heure du coucher arriva plus rapidement qu'il ne l'eut cru. Un matela gonflable avait été installé dans la chambre des jumeaux juste au milieu entre leur deux lits. Même si l'heure du coucher était passé, les trois enfants continuèrent à parler jusque tard. Même s'ils étaient fatigués, ils essayèrent quand même de rester éveillé, Archibald ayant déjà succombé au sommeil. Déjà à moitié dans les bras de morphée, Dudley chuchota:

As' ?

Hum ... ?

Vous êtes des supers amis…. Je suis content- Dudley baya fortement- de vous avoir comme amis…

Nous aussi …. Bonne nuit Dud'...

Hum…'Nuit…..

Dudley Dursley avait rencontré les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie et le ainsi s'achève l'histoire du Cartographe de la crique.  
Vous croyez que s'était finis ?


End file.
